Program modules, data, and content may be delivered through wired or wireless systems to target systems. At a target system, programs may be executed, and data may be processed. Target systems may handle programs and data differently based upon aspects of the target system. A high-definition home theater system may render video quite differently than a mobile telephone handset. Various target systems may employ multiple processors, processing circuits, application specific circuits, or modules. Such target systems may also be reconfigurable with respect to their various circuits, modules, memories, or other associated resources. Proper configuration or operation of particular target systems may support significantly improved energy consumption at each specific target system. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.